


breakable heaven

by moondraconis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drawble Art Challenge, Inspired by Taylor Swift, M/M, Poetry, Post-War, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondraconis/pseuds/moondraconis
Summary: Harry and Draco navigate their newfound love while hiding it from the outside world.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	breakable heaven

**Author's Note:**

> For the Drarry Discord February Drabble & Drawble Challenge!  
> Prompt: Bubbles  
> Word Limit: 283  
> Art restriction: blue, green, and one additional colour
> 
> The story is heavily inspired by Cruel Summer by Taylor Swift, though there are also a few other TS song references in here (see if u can spot them lmao)

In the quiet of the night, I sneak in through your garden gate  
I’m greeted with my name, gently falling from your lips that brush up against mine  
Delicately  
As if anything louder would disturb the tranquility  
The peace that we’ve found 

Everything about this is new –  
The shape of your body beneath mine  
The blush that creeps across your skin when I whisper filth in your ear  
Your bright laugh, so open and carefree  
Making you look years younger than we both feel

Everything about this is new –  
But it feels like coming home  
For nothing has ever felt as right as loving you

And in the silence, I can hear how loudly you love me too  
With that tender smile, reserved just for me  
The trust in your eyes as they gaze into mine  
The steady beating of your heart beneath my head as we fall asleep  
The warmth of the mug as you press a cup of tea into my hands in the morning

Every moment spent with you makes my heart soar  
Like I’m flying for the first time once again  
Higher and higher and higher and–

I think inevitably, reality will catch up to us  
As quickly as the ground does when one falls  
But I don’t think I’m afraid of falling if it’s with you

We both know the outside world can be cruel  
Their words will be harsh and hostile  
And when they stumble upon the paradise we’ve built  
We will weather the storm together 

But for now, it’s just the two of us here  
Hiding away from the rest of the world  
In this little bubble  
A sacred oasis  
Our fragile breakable heaven


End file.
